<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chan Knows ALL @^@ by Tsukino_Usagi_Ty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390657">Chan Knows ALL @^@</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Usagi_Ty/pseuds/Tsukino_Usagi_Ty'>Tsukino_Usagi_Ty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuz Chan Knows TOO MUCH >^< [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan-centric, Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Bang Chan, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomniac Bang Chan, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Skeletons In The Closet, Some Plot, Stray Kids are Family, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Texting, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Usagi_Ty/pseuds/Tsukino_Usagi_Ty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan is everyone's brother. Be it the big brother bordering dad of his entire group, Stray Kids, or the younger brother that is loved my majority of the company. Chan also likes to think that he knows a good amount of people.</p><p>Or:/ Chan knows EVERYONE and Stray Kids are impressed with the fact that their leader can get away with practically anything...</p><p>OR:// Chan wants some sleep, Stray Kids and Stays are wondering what/who Chan DOESN'T know, and everyone else is just confused about what goes on behind closed doors.</p><p>OR:/// Times when the members of Stray Kids get surprised about who/what their leader knows; and the chaos that ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuz Chan Knows TOO MUCH >^< [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The time that Changbin began questioning who Chan doesn't know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin was the first to realize the type of people that Chan knew. Sure, he knew that Chan spent a long, LONG time here at JYP, and understood that it meant that Chan was bound to know people from the entertainment industry to some extent. But nothing could have prepared him for the moment that Chan walked up to him and offhandedly told him that he was gonna go to a Big Bang concert and has an extra one for him; <br/>"That is, if you wanna go Changbin, I'm not gonna force you." Chan has the cheekiness to respond after, combined with a dimpled grin. '</p><p>Like hell am I gonna let him have the satisfaction of getting to see G Dragon without me.' Changbin internally thought. "Heck yeah I'm going! Nothing can stop me from going!" </p><p>Fast foward a few days (or was it weeks? Time flew so fast for Changbin, who was hyped up at the thought of being able to go see G Dragon live) and the day finally came when they would go see Big Bang live in Seoul, where the group would kick off their MADE album tour; when Changbin finally registered that the place where their tickets were meant for were for the very front, where the stage was right in his face! He also didn't think much of the lanyards that were given to them both when passing though the gates. It was his first concert, and this appeared to have not been Chan's first time at a concert, so Changbin left all of the technical stuff to his Hyung. </p><p>♤~♤♤~♤~♤♤~♤~♤♤~♤~♤♤</p><p>Halfway though one of their songs, Changbin was recording the entire time and was sure that he would have fainted when he managed to lock eyes with G Dragon. If that was enough to make him faint, Changbin was dead once his brain registered that THE G Dragon was singing his part TO HIM!!! </p><p>So excuse him if he let out the most girlish scream after G Dragon moved away. </p><p>♤~♤♤~♤~♤♤~♤~♤♤~♤~♤♤</p><p>After the concert ended, Changbin was highly tired, but happy. As he was going to follow all of the other fans out, Chan grabbed his wrist and tugged him AWAY from the crowds, and towards the backstage. Wait... BACKSTAGE?!?!? </p><p>Panicking, Changbin turns to Chan. "H-Hyung... we're going the wrong way. That's BACKSTAGE! The exit is the OTHER WAY!" </p><p>Glancing to Changbin, Chan let's out a Cheshire grin and winks. "I'm pretty sure that I'm going the right way Changbin. After all, I got us backstage passes." </p><p>'Wait....What?!?!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The time that Changbin began to question who Chan Knows...  PT 2!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a continuation of the previous chapter, sorry for not updating it earlier! (^~^""")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• As far as Changbin could recall, Big Bang did NOT give out backstage passes. Not only did the group value their relaxation time off of the stage, they have had bad encounters with some fans that caused for there to be no more backstage passes. <br/>And yet, here was Chan, fresh off of who knows what, going backstage, where Changbin KNOWS they should not be heading. And yet, before he could stop Chan from tempting the Bodyguards stationed in front of the door from possibly embarrassing him, he couldn't. Or more like Chan was too fast for him to even come close to stopping him from embarrassing them both. </p><p>Holding up a hand, the Bodyguards stood more on guard. "This is the wrong way, fellas. Sorry to break it to you, but you are not allowed back here." </p><p>Smiling, Chan speaks holding up their lanyards, "We have backstage passes, guys. I didn't recall this being part of what would happen." </p><p>"I'm sorry, but we will not let you guys pass, there is no such thing as backstage passes." The bodyguard on the left spoke with a gruff and strict tone. </p><p>Signing Chan dug for his phone and called someone. After a few seconds, Chan spoke into the phone, "Hey, Ji! Yeah, we're outside the backstage entrance... No the guards won't let us pass... Really? Are you sure? That's not... Okay fine. We'll wait out here, thanks so much!!" Hanging up, Chan turned to a slightly skittish Changbin, and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Binnie. Someone's gonna let us in soon. Okay?"</p><p>"Chan-hyung... we are not supposed to be here. We'll get into trouble. C'mon hyung. Let's just go." Right when Changbin was about to tug on Chan's sleeve to escape, the backstage door opened. </p><p>Changbin and the Bodyguards were both shocked to see G Dragon practically out in the open. The only one that wasn't freaking out (either physically or mentally) was Chan. All Chan did was wave and offer a small smirk at G Dragon and have the audicy to say, "Took you long enough Ji!" </p><p>♤~♤♤~♤~♤♤~♤~♤♤~♤~♤♤</p><p>Never again, would Changbin doubt Bang Chan. Somehow, Chan managed to recall their semi-drunk conversation that they once had over idols that they looked up to around 4:48 in the morning after having stayed up for 3 days straight composing some music, and when Changbin stated that he would give his favorite pen to whoever would somehow managed to get him a meeting with the members of Big Bang, more specifically G-Dragon. </p><p>Yet, here he was, walking through the hallway that leads to the Big Bang dressing and prep room; about to meet all of the members of Big Bang. </p><p>Chan was in front of him chatting with Ji-Yong, also known as G Dragon. Changbin has to pinch himself twice every three minutes just to make sure that he is awake and that he is not dreaming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Sorry if you were waiting on this new chapter, I had it written down a few days ago but I kept getting distracted and I also couldn't figure out how I should make it longer. (I have hit a slight inspiration block for this idea, but I'm working on unblocking it (^-^""))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not an update sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I will be moving onto fanfiction.net for the time being. The reason is personal but thought y'all would like to be informed. Updates will occur there until further notice! Sorry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The time that Changbin began to question who Chan knows... Pt 3!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So Chan; what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? I haven’t seen or heard from you in quite some time; I was worried that you might have disappeared off the face of the earth.” Ji-Yong said facing Chan after they were settled down in the prep room; Changbin hiding slightly behind Chan, not knowing what to do. </p><p>Right as Chan was about to respond; several gasps could be heard being let loose in the prep room. </p><p>“CHAAAAANNNNIIIIEEEEE!!!” was all that was heard before multiple bodies slammed into the Australian. Changbin jumped as he saw his hyung being tackled onto the floor by four taller males. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?!” </p><p>“You brat! I missed you!”</p><p>“Hey Channie! Haven’t seen you in a while.”</p><p>Several voices spoke at the same time, before laughter broke through Chan. Looking up from his spot on the floor; Chan let out a laugh and smiled. It was the type of smile that displayed his deep dimples and outshined the sun whenever it showed; Changbin noted quietly. </p><p>“Guys! Get off of Channie! You are all squishing him!” Ji-Yong told the four males that were on top of Chan. After looking at them, Changbin couldn’t help but let out a gasp. It was the other members of Big Bang, and… oh god. Taeyang and Daesung aren’t wearing a shirt; TOP was in pajamas; and Seungri was in a towel?? Changbin let out a gasp and quickly covered his eyes and turned to face the wall in order to give the Big Bang members some privacy. </p><p>Hearing the gasp; the Big Bang members looked in his direction and looked at Chan, then Ji-Yong multiple times. </p><p>Chuckling; Bang Chan cleared his throat and meekly spoke up. “Yeah… um… everyone; I’d like for you to meet my friend and fellow producer, Seo Changbin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey kiddos! Sorry I haven't updated my fics in quite a while....</p><p>School has hectic lately. I opened an account on fanfiction. net, so go check that out here -&gt; https://m.fanfiction.net/u/14038808/</p><p>I've hit a slight writer's block, so I'm gonna try and get rid of that and give y'all a longer chapter than this one!</p><p>Anywho, if any of you have any questions, comments, or ideas for the fics I posted or are currently working on, feel free to leave a comment. Until next time guys gals and nonbinary pals; Ty~ </p><p>^♡^)/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The time that Changbin began to question who Chan knows... Pt 4!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I know this is late.... BUT! I've come up with a schedule of sorts 😀 amazing, I know, but imma try and update at the LEAST once a month, that's all I can promise. Sorry not sorry in advance to y'all 😅</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah! Hold up! You are telling me, Christopher Chan Bang,” Seunguri stated, staring at Chan with suspicious eyes, “That you were producing music with some </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span> - no offence... Changbin, was it? - and you didn’t think to tell us?! Us, who have taken you under our wing, and given you food when you needed it most?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing at his hyung’s dramatics, Chan couldn’t help but chuckle at his reaction. “To be fair...” Chan started, “You guys were way too caught up in your work and Ji-Yung Hyung is the only hyung that I would trust with that sort of information. Maybe Seung-hyun Hyung as well. The rest of you are way too chaotic.” Pausing for a second to think, Chan quickly added as well, “Besides, you guys would all storm up to them and leak my groups work to the public if given the chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Opening his mouth to rebuttal, Daesung paused before he begrudgingly admitted silently that was true. Shaking out of his thoughts; Daesung stuttered out a response with pout, “W-well… yeah; but c’mon! We are your friends and friends don’t keep things from each other! Next thing we know; you’ll be telling us that you have a secret soundcloud account where you are uploading all of your music in hopes to stay anonymous!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharing an awkward glance with Changbin, Chan let out an uncomfortable chuckle as Daesung narrowed his eyes at them both. “Well… ya see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, realization dawned upon the members of Big Bang as they pieced together the hints that Chan unintentionally let loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait…. WHAT?!?!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm new to this site and I dont know how anything works, also I'm doing this from my phone cuz I dont have a computer to do this on :/</p><p>Hope you liked it</p><p>Chapters will come out slowly and inconsistently sorry in advance!!! `\¤^¤/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>